1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic apparatuses, and particularly to an electronic apparatus having a latching device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus includes a main body and a cover body. The cover body is pivotably attached on the main body for folding over the main body. The cover body includes a hook, and the main body includes a locking slot. When the cover body covers on the main body, the hook of the cover body deforms in order to pass through the locking slot and hooks on the main body to secure the cover body on the main body. However, the hook is prone to damage after deforming repeatedly, therefore, the hook is not reliable after repeated use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic apparatus with a latching device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.